


Just Married

by rudbeckia



Series: Flatmates who... [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: It’s Ben and Armitage’s wedding day. They got the low key ceremony they wanted, but Leia arranged the party and there’s plenty of champagne. Armitage and Ben slip off to find somewhere quieter.Written for the prompt:quiet, they can hear us





	Just Married

Ben stopped outside the double doors guarded by red-uniformed ushers, took Armitage by the hand and smiled at him.  
“We only have to stay for a toast and the first couple of dances.”  
“I know.” Armitage smiled back.  
Ben squeezed the hand he held. “Ready?”  
“Ready.” Armitage nodded to the ushers and the doors were pulled open for them. Inside, silence erupted into raucous cheering that drowned out the ushers’ announcement of, _”Honoured guests: the groom and groom!”_.  
“Can you imagine,” murmured Ben as they walked to the centre of the dance floor, “what the ceremony would have been like with this lot watching?”  
Armitage grinned. “Thankfully,” he replied while swinging into position for their waltz, “your wealth of family tradition is diluted by my complete lack of it. Um, you can dance, right?”  
“Sure,” said Ben. “Everyone can dance. Don’t you just make it up as you go along?” He laughed at Armitage’s horrified expression. “Don’t worry,” he said. “Uncle Lando showed me the basics after he’d had a few beers last night. You lead.”

Armitage adjusted their stance and the band played a simple waltz. After a minute, other pairs joined them on the dance floor. Armitage waved at Phasma, looking striking in a steel-blue dress and silver sandals, dwarfing Thanisson who wore a suit that looked like its last outing might have been prom. Mitaka followed the newly-weds with his phone set to record video while Unamo sneaked Rey a forbidden, second, glass of champagne. Armitage raised his middle finger at Mitaka, who promised that the gesture would be included in the final edit.

The party was a compromise. Ben and Armitage had taken a taxi to the registry office that afternoon, met with Han and Leia, Chewie and Luke, Mitaka and Phasma in the foyer, and waited their turn. The ceremony comprised brief vows, an exchange of rings and photographs of the happy couple signing the register and then their marriage certificate. Phasma and Mitaka signed too, and Armitage fretted over the phrase _use genuine ink pen only_ because the registrar gave him a budget brand fibretip. Ben laughed and teased: _did you expect a quill?_ But the registrar smiled and promised that she knew her job. Afterwards, they had gone for dinner in Ben and Armitage’s favourite restaurant with a few more guests: Unamo, Than, Lando, Rey and her guardian, Maz. But the party was Leia’s. And it looked as if she had invited _everyone._

The slow waltz morphed into something faster and a few guests whooped at the chance to let off steam. Armitage led Ben from the dance floor to the bar and they downed champagne until their heads spun. Lando appeared beside Ben, laughing and clapping his shoulder.  
“Mmm. Who _is_ that statuesque lady in blue?” he asked, waving his champagne flute towards where Phasma and Unamo sat.  
“That’s Phasma,” replied Ben. “Captain of the weightlifting team. Out of your league, old man!”  
“Yes,” added Armitage. “If you get too familiar, see the brunette beside her? Might shank you.”  
Lando waited, as if for Armitage to laugh at his own joke, but Armitage held his gaze and smiled slowly. “Fancy your chances?” he asked.  
Ben laughed. “He’s probably right, Lando. Go dance with my dad.”  
Lando walked off with a shake of his head and a smile. Armitage leaned close to Ben and said, “Hey, handsome, want to find a quiet corner? I’ve been looking at you filling that suit for hours. I want to help you out of your stiff formalwear.”  
Ben scoffed. “You think there’s anywhere quiet around my folks?” But his eyes scanned the exits and he slid down from his bar stool.  
“Well,” said Armitage, giving Ben a smile and a slow down-and-up. “No harm in looking.”

The area outside the function room was quiet and brightly lit. Black-uniformed staff wiped and mopped and clattered glasses from the party. At the end of the bar, a door stood ajar and Armitage led Ben through into a service corridor that led to a couple of storage rooms behind the function room. The band had moved on to performing covers on request and the music came only slightly muffled through the wall. Ben laid his hand on the smooth surface and felt the bass and the beat vibrate the partition. Armitage closed the door behind them and they stood still until the dim automatic light clicked off. Ben giggled. Armitage reached for Ben’s tie, grasped it and pulled him closer for a kiss, then grappled with his fitted jacket, roughly shoving it halfway down Ben’s arms before abandoning it there and pulling at Ben’s shirt. A couple of buttons popped and scattered but the cotton fabric parted to allow Armitage’s hands to reach Ben’s warm skin. Ben laughed then shrieked when Armitage tweaked a hard nipple, just as the band paused between _Karma Chameleon_ and _Come On Eileen_. 

“Sshh! Quiet, they can hear us!” hissed Armitage. Ben laughed again and leaned his shoulders against the insubstantial wall.  
“So? We’re a respectably married couple.”  
Armitage sniggered and leaned in to kiss and lick Ben’s exposed chest. Ben gasped quietly. Armitage ran his hands up and down Ben’s sides then slipped his fingers under the waistband of Ben’s trousers, sliding them to the front and yanking at the button and zipper, pushing trousers and shorts together halfway down Ben’s thighs. He splayed his fingers and gripped Ben’s buttocks, pulling their hips together and grinding against him, teeth nipping at the shell of Ben’s ear.  
“Know what I want to do to you?” Armitage asked, making the skin down Ben’s back prickle.  
Ben shivered and laughed softly. “I know what I hope you’re going to do to me,” he replied.  
“Well then,” said Armitage, sinking to his knees. “You’d better promise to be quiet.”  
A few feet behind Ben, through the thin, bowed partition wall, the band launched into _I Think We’re Alone Now._

On their way back to the party, Ben carefully arranged his tie to hide the gap in his shirt where the buttons had been sacrificed to Armitage’s libido, and Armitage grabbed them each a final glass of champagne.  
“Here they are!” a voice called out over the final strains of _Holding Out For A Hero._ “Where have you two lovebirds been?”  
It was Han, red cheeked, unfocused and grinning, one arm around Lando’s waist and the other across Leia’s shoulders. Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Please, please don’t answer that. I think I know,” she said, pointing at the crack in the plasterboard panel behind the band. “I hope you were safe. Being married isn’t a form of protection and—”  
“MOM!” Ben’s face was beetroot and Armitage stifled a shocked guffaw with his hand. Lando hoisted Han up a little and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Han tried to shush Leia and missed.  
“Well I’m only saying,” insisted Leia, “someone’s gotta remind these boys. You remember our wedding, Han? We got so impatient we skipped out to Luke’s room and made Ben. Ben? Ben! Come back here!“  
Ben was marching away, shaking his head. Armitage turned to follow, but turned back to smile at Leia. “Thank you,” he said, “for a very memorable evening.”


End file.
